elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marriage (Skyrim)
Can anyone cite this feature? A link, preferably? BlackCataclysm (talk) 00:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) HELP My wife died! And I can't seem to do the marriage thing again! :( Yes I have the Amulet on I cant seem to buy the amulet thing off Maramal??? What do i do? Revert The craziness on this article should probably be reverted. I think it goes too far back to undo. At any rate, I'm pretty sure characters can pursue a heterosexual or homosexual marriage. I read it here, not sure how reliable. Also, during the quest with Saadia, the Alik'r man made hints that she had tempted my female character with sex. Just a thought. --Deyvid Petteys 02:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You can pursue homosexual relationships with NPCs. Source: http://farm7.static.flickr.com/6058/6342627739_d210735bee_b.jpg --JJustin Tisdale (talk) 05:31, November 14, 2011 (UTC) How is this page NOT a category? Can't link this with individual characters? Please help! Thanks SephirothLaw (talk) 11:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) If you can get married then can you get divorced? No marriage dialogue I randomly found an Amulet of Mara in a chest in an inn, and decided to steal it. I put it on, but I don't get any of that dialogue with Lydia. I haven't met the guy that's supposed to sell it though. Maybe I have to do that first? Apparently you have to meet a prerequisite for the marriage options to unlock. It'd be nice if they were listed. --Squeegy (talk) 08:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I have the same problem, I went to about 4 females and none of them give me the dialog. 19:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : A bug can occur during the wedding ceremony at the Temple of Mara. After Maramal pronounces the player and the player's NPC of choice married, the NPC may start walking toward the temple's exit before Maramal is done speaking and player can move. If the NPC leaves the temple before the player can speak to him/her about where they will live, then the NPC will disappear. They will reappear if they are part of a quest, like Ysolda in "A Night to Remember". I had this "Bug" happen to me. The NPC walked out of the temple before the priest was finished speaking, but he didn't just vanish or whatever. The NPC was outside like normal and I could talk to him and discuss our living arrangements there. Wierd situation involving marriage.... I found an "Amulet of Mara" on a bandit. From what I know you have to get the "Amulet " from Maramal in order to get married. I have the bandit one and it doesnt give me the dialogue option. But maramel will not sell me a new one. How do I get around this and get Married?? Geokujin 22:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) EtA: Geokujin, I had the same problem, ish. I was wearing the Amulet of Mara when I talked to Maramel, but then I took it off and talked him again, and he had it available. Hope that helps! Marriage to NPC - So, I've been toting Erik the Slayer (Rorikstead) around as my follower, because I quite like him and hadn't figured out the marriage thing. So I found out about it, got the Amulet of Mara, and keep looking at him expectantly, but it doesn't trigger. I have a quest pending for Balimund the blacksmith in Riften, and I can't get the marriage dialogue to trigger for him either. Help? Is this a bug with just Erik, or overall? I'm at level 28 and haven't gone to Whiterun (main quest) yet, if that helps. You usually have to do some sort of quest for each person to be able to marry them. So you need to finish Balimund's quest to get the marriage dialogue from him. As for Erik, I have no clue. I'd like to figure out what you have to do to marry followers as well. I've had Lydia following me constantly (I don't want to marry her, but I know she can be married) and the option hasn't come up yet with her. According to Lydia's talk page, there is a rumor that there is some sort of randomly triggered quest. So maybe the same is true for Erik (if true at all) Soledestiny (talk) 17:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, that sort of makes sense, the randomly triggered quest, but I don't think that's the case. I reverted back to a really early save, where I had Roggi Knot-Beard as my follower. I dragged him to Riften, bought the Amulet from Muramel, turned around, talked to Roggi, and he had the marriage dialogue ("Interested in me, are you?"). If it makes a difference, I didn't buy the Amulet of Mara the first time I spoke to Muramel. I couldn't find him again, left it be, and went about my business for a great many game hours. Somewhere somehow along the way I came across an Amulet of Mara, and put it on. Talked to Erik - nada. Went back to Riften, managed to find Muramel, bought the Amulet again, put it on, talked to Erik, again nada. Not sure if that makes a difference, lol. Can you marry more than once? My spouse 'died', and I want to marry again, is this possible? King Ratcliffe (talk) 17:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Still need help on this!King Ratcliffe (talk) 17:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ta Having the same issue, seems to be a bug wherein if your spouse dies you cannot remarry, and using the console command 'addfac 19809 1' doesn't work - Pen Poligamy? Poligamy? Like in Fable, is it possible to have several wives in different towns? 02:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Ash I don't believe so but i think you can remarry. Zombie says BLARG 19:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) MARRY Camilla she gives you $$ often If you marry Camilla Valerious from Riverwood she will reward you with a cut of her profits from the store she owns. im not sure if othe NPC offer this or not. But i have made well over 6000 gold in the last few days. i believe it is 100g every 24 hours and you can let them add up as long as you want. She just gave me 1800 before this post. Also not sure if you get married to a merchant that has a high profit store that you will get more $. I am tempted to get a divorce and seek out a sucker in solitude. : I believe that no matter who you marry, they will open a store in your house and give you 100 gold per day.Atallison (talk) 18:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) : As the article says most people you marry will give you 100 gold per day which stacks per day so after 18 days youll get 1800 gold on average. Zombie says BLARG 19:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Requirements for marriage? There appear to be requirements for all characters to get the marriage line, not sure what any of them are tho maybe delving into the code may help? Its that or there is a major bug preventing some people from getting married. Im currently trying to get married in riften will try to become a thane see if that helps. All the available bachlors and bachlorettes require you to complete a task or quest for them before they express intrest in you, which may or may not take awhile depending who it is. For example, Borghak will marry you if you pay her dowry or convince her to leave her home whereas Aela will marry you only after you've completed the entire Champions story arc. 08:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) And what excatly can be done in Grelka's case? she's bachlorette too LOL Are all of these confirmed? And if so does someone know if you can marry Ralof? Thanks. Pagan13 (talk) 11:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I've added the requirements for some of the eligible candidates on the main page. These are the ones I can personally confirm. 19:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Talking To Your Spouse Is it just me or is the conversation with your spouse quite dull... All we can talk about is her store, if she can make me food, and if we want to move. I hope they add more context because right now its really boring. — Spence32296 (talk) 21:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) welll i married with an ugly one wife.... i would love to know how can i divorce....and well... i would love to know if someone is creating some kind of kinky stuff patch to do with your wife.... because its so boring to have one -.-'' 22:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) please answer to c_a_salgueiro@hotmail.com thx bye'' Lydia's Corpse So Lydia keeps coming to my wedding. That would be fine and all except that she is dead!! Her corpse is lying there as soon as I walk in and the people in the temple tell me to get out! Is there any way around this? I'm on PS3. I've read that when this happens you can ask for another chance to proceed with the marriage. Before the marriage, move your dead companion(s) to the basement of the Mara Temple. They will still count as being present but no one would know that they're dead. Drag3ndz (talk) 09:04, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Idgrod the Younger Concerning the newest input into the list, Idgrod the Younger (Nord Woman), I would like it verified by the origional source as to how one goes about proposing to her. I delivered a letter for her to Whiterun and although she gives friendly greeting like "It is a fine day with you around" wearing the Mara Amulet from the Temple will not activate a proposal. Do we have to complete the main Morthal Quest "Laid to Rest" in order to fully activate it? She is the daughter of Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone so it seems odd that she would pick and leave with just anyone. Also, what the hell is with "Sussane the Wicked" and "Being found dead in Blood on the Ice"? Is this a joke? 05:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Had the same problem with Idgrod the younger, I've completed "laid to Rest" and been made Thane of Morthal as well as completing Idgrod's quest of deliver the letter to Whiterun. All I receive is friendly greetings no marriage proposal or any dialoge options. : Do you get any (text)dialoge with her at all, or just a line of talk? I've done the same and now she doesn't 'text' me at all. However, i guess/hope, maybe we just need to advance the main-quest, as I didn't even get her messager-quest before talking to the greybeards for example. 19:08, November 21, 2011 (UTC) To whomever added the console command to edit the relationship rank You are a god amongst men, and I thank you. 15:44, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : I have a video detailing the use of this code to fix some of the bugs (and to mess about marrying random NPCs) it also has annotations regarding the use of "setplayerrelationshiprank" to increase your disposition with any NPC and marry them. Some NPCs refuse to be married regardless of disposition and inclusion in the faction. Like Tullius and Ulfric, and Daedric princes. And seemingly Legate Rikke, but anyone you can get into a conversation with is fair game. Not tried a Khajit or Bosmer yet (since they don't have any normally marriable NPCs, their voice banks may not have the option to marry, and the dialogue might not show up at all) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enwWiuzyC4w : I can add it to the main page if it's worth it. Canazza (talk) 18:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Funny forced marriages Has anyone tried any amusing marriages with the force command? C'mon, I can't be the first person to think of marrying M'aiq... Nymphonomicon (talk) 19:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) as I found out here You can't marry Khajits. I don't think they have their voices recorded, or they just plain don't have the option coded in. Canazza (talk) 19:49, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's a coding issue. I saw plenty of instances in Fallout 3/NV and Oblivion where people inserted text dialogue in with mods to make characters "say" things that there was no voice for. Nymphonomicon (talk) 17:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Lami? A day or two ago someone added the NPC Lami from Morthal as a marriage possiblity. I'd like to state that I've found this to be totally false, because she is not only married, but the quest that was mentioned with her appears not to exist. Can anyone actually confirm that they've married her without the console? As bleak as it may seem, I'm thinking that the NPCs listed in the official strategy guide are the only NPCs we can marry without cheats. So, if it does so happen that someone discovers a marry-able NPC who isn't on the list, they should post it in the talk section for confirmation before actually editing the page. Remarriage You can remarry! Follow the steps listed here: http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=2242491